A Match Made in Space
by tripwasmyhero2161
Summary: PostKir'shara. TripT'Pol. onechapter.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this fanfic, I wish I did, but star trek is not mine to own. I may own the storyline, but that is all.

A/N: This is a one-chapter story, this is all it is. I wanted to get to this point. Post-Kir'shara. Trip/T'Pol

A Match Made in Space 

T'Pol was alone in her quarters, meditating. She hadn't meditated in some time. She had been on Vulcan and was unable to meditate.

After her mother's death, T'Pol didn't know what to do or think. She had a hard time concentrating. Her thoughts led her elsewhere. She was far from concentration.

The door chimed.

The door slid open. Trip stood at the door. He stepped in, letting the door close behind him.

"I heard about your mother." He said. "She was a fine lady. I know I only knew her a short time, but I just wanted tell you that I'm sorry for you loss."

"Thank you, Commander." She said. She was grateful. He was going to leave, but stopped. He turned around.

"When will I be able to convince you to call me 'Trip' when we're off duty?" he asked sarcastically. "Oh, and one more thing. Tell Koss that my sympathy goes to him too about your loss."

"Comman-" she began. "Trip, I can not tell Koss anything." She didn't look at him. "Koss and I have come to a decision. We want to dissolve our marriage. Everything is done."

"So you're not married anymore?" He asked.

No," she said simply. "Good night, Commander."

Good night." He said and walked out.

Later on, after a long shift, Trip ate his dinner quietly in the mess hall. He ate alone. Normally, he would have eaten with the captain, but tonight, he didn't feel up to it.

"May I join you?" Someone asked from behind him.

Trip recognized the voice right away.

"Sure. I thought you would be eating with the captain tonight." Trip said as he spoke to T'Pol.

"No, the captain apparently had other plans tonight." She said.

Trip soon disregarded the padd that laid next to him.

"There's a movie playing next week. Are you gonna go?" he asked.

"I wasn't planning on attending, but I will consider it now." She said. T'Pol picked up her mug of hot herbal tea.

"You have to go, it's the first movie night since before the Expanse." He said. "You don't want to miss the Doc's commentary, do you?

"Well, if you put it that way, I might as well attend" she said.

"Good. How about we go together?" he asked. She knew what he was getting at the moment he said something about movie night. But she didn't let him know that.

"That seems fitting." She said. "I am long over due for a meditation. Good night," she paused. "Trip."

Movie night was on a Saturday. Most of the senior officers had duty, but a lot of the crew showed up.

Movie night wasn't that big of an event before the Expanse, but with nothing else to do, the crew showed up. It was hardly the place for a date.

The movie being shown was The Shop Around the Corner. It seemed suited for Trip and T'Pol's current situation.

Two people who had to work together that disliked each other and argued all the time. Then falling in love with each other without realizing it. Then only one of them realizing that they had fallen in love with the other.

After the film, with the Doctor's commentary, Trip walked T'Pol back to her quarters. She lived on a different deck then Trip did.

"Did ya like the movie?" he asked to break the silence.

"It was enjoyable." She asked. "I could have gone without the Doctor asking, 'how come they didn't figure out that it was each other?' to Ensign Bailey throughout the film."

"it puts more fun into it." Trip said.

That had finally reached her quarters. She turned to him.

He wanted to kiss her, but he felt like it wasn't the time to kiss her. He was a gentleman. What if she got the message that they were only friends? He could mess up everything with T'Pol.

She stared into his eyes and he stared into hers.

At that moment, an ensign walking down the corridor ruined the moment. She invited him inside for a cup of tea, but the moment was gone. He went back to his quarters.

The next week was very uncomfortable for both Trip and T'Pol. They had to work together, silence fell over them.

"Are you planning on having dinner with the captain tonight?" she asked.

"I haven't thought about it yet." he said not really paying attention, but concentration more on his work. "Were you?"

"I haven't thought about it either." She said.

"Would you like to have dinner with me then?" he asked, still concentrating on his work.

"That would be nice." She said.

They had plans for that evening, a private dinner in her quarters.

That evening, he went to her quarters. He wore civilian clothes and not his uniform.

She was waiting for him.

He entered the room, a table was set up with food. Even though T'Pol was a vegetarian, she had the chef prepare him a porterhouse steak.

They ate their dinner in silence for a moment. T'Pol broke the silence.

"Have you been sleeping well?" She asked. She was interested to know if he was still having the nightmares about his sister.

"They've been better since we left the Expanse, but still, there have been a few." Trip said.

"Do you require more neuropressure sessions?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. If the dreams get bad enough." He said. "I'll see what happens."

The evening lasted a little while longer they ate their dinners with a bit of light conversation.

At the end of the night, Trip mad to leave. He stopped right before he was about to leave. He turned to T'Pol. In leaned into kiss her.

Their lips locked. He kissed her, she kissed him back.

…

(A/N: I just wanted to get to the point of the kiss. Y'all can go back to your own thought on the whole Trip/T'Pol subject.)


End file.
